The reason for this invention is to provide an easier way to use a chainsaw for cutting down trees. A conventional chainsaw is shown in FIG. 7, and normal use of such a chainsaw when cutting trees close to ground level puts stress on the user's knees and back. This invention reduces the stress.
The present invention is a dual purpose device that cuts in a horizontal and a vertical position. With one pull of a tension rope the chainsaw changes angles for cutting in a horizontal position. Another pull of the tension rope and the chainsaw returns to the vertical position for cutting vertically. The chainsaw in the horizontal position is used to cut down trees. The chainsaw in the vertical position is used to prune, cut the felled trees into shorter lengths, and cut cord wood. It can also be modified to cut at any angle between horizontal and vertical by installing an adjustable locking bracket. The tension rope can be attached to a movable lever that when pulled would perform the same pivoting action as pulling the tension rope by its handle.